


Into the Lion's Den

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and Sansa are hostages, Captured Jon Snow, Cousin Incest, F/M, Forced Marriage, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Just a very small hint, Maybe a hint of future Jonsei, More like a small hint towards a possible Jon/Arya/Cersei, R Plus L Equals J, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Captured by the Lannisters while trying to rescue his sisters, oathbreaker of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow, faces an unbelievable punishment.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



Watching the flames of the various braseros burning in the Throne's room, he wonders what his uncle Brandon felt, here, at the same place, facing the madness of a King, while someone you love is in danger. 

A gagged Arya is in tears, struggling against one of the Kingsguard, a man whose dirty smirk is snickening him. Sansa is sitting next to the King, avoiding his pleading gaze, a hand resting on her swollen belly. Bile rising in his throat at the thought of what his sister was forced to do with the mad Stag... At least, he almost hopes she was forced, as fucked up as it sounds. Would be terrible if his sister gave herself willingly to the cruel stag boy who ordered their father's death. 

"You have some nerves bastard, coming to my city, trying to stole what is mine !" The King put his hand on Sansa's knee, possessively. 

"Not to mention that you are an hoathbreaker" its the King's mother who speaks "where is Ned Stark's honor ? After all, you are a bastard, the living proof of your father's weaknesses". Many nobles, men and women are nodding at the words. The woman's grin is cruel, deforming her beautiful face. She is taunting him, but she is right, he did broke his vows. And this time, not even his sworn brothers were able to stop him. He knows about the threat beyond the Wall, he knows about the dead men walking, he faced one after all. But with the news of his father's death and with his sisters trapped in the clunch of the Lannisters, what were his options ? 

He _had_ to save Sansa and Arya. At least he left Longclaw behind, back at Castle Black... He was ready to die after all, if it was the price for his sisters's safety and at least this far South, he won't come back with blue eyes. But now, he will indeed die for nothing, he couldn't save Arya or Sansa. Infiltrating the castle, with the help of Ghost was easy enough, his wolf and him, they can move quickly and silently among the shadows. With Ghost's senses, always a step ahead of any guards. 

He found Arya fast, Ghost leading him straight to his little sister. Gone was the little girl in boy's cloths, though. It was a young woman in dresses who was jumping in his arms. The Lannisters may have forced Arya to change her skin, or maybe it was just a natural evolution, but he could tell that his sister's spirit was still the same, she was still as wild as ever.

He should have listened to her, she wanted to leave the city as soon as possible, but he needed to save Sansa. He knew of course about her marriage to Joffrey, but she was an hostage and even if Arya told him about Sansa betraying their father, yet fool that he is, he though she could be saved.

Sansa was quick to turn on them, delivering them to the Lannisters. At least, Ghost was able to run away, wounded but alive. In the back of his mind he can still feel his wolf's presence, in the forest outside the city. He may die, but a part of him will live through Ghost... The thought is not that comforting, sadly. Eying bitterly Sansa's belly, he understands now, Sansa is a lost cause. 

"I will kill you bastard and I will send your head to your brother. Maybe I should burn you before, wouldn't that be poetic ?" The King smiles from ears to ears. He wont give him the satisfaction to show any fear, instead he looks defiantely at the King. 

"Such pride for a bastard, I think you need a lesson" Cersei Lannister says, moving towards Arya. She takes his little sister's jaw in her hand. 

"Do you know that your sister is a woman now ?"Where in the Seven Hells is she's getting with that ? "She bleed for the first time just a few days before your doomed, but albeit daring rescue mission. Some might see a coincidence in this, but I see providence. A sign of the Seven!" He's really lost, but something in Arya's eyes, the way they are widening tells him that she understands the meaning behind the Lannister woman's words.

"You look a lot like each other, same grey eyes, raven hair, long faces, you could be... twins". Dread is now setting deep inside of him "you must know of the filthy lies your father spreaded about me and my brother". He doesn't answer.

"We will teach the North a lesson, you will wed and bed your sister, bastard!" 

He expect someone to laugh, surely this must be some kind of a sick joke ? But the green eyes of the woman are so serious... He looks at Arya and her eyes are wide open.

"I will not do it!"

"No ?" Asks the woman coldly. 

"No, I would rather die!" He sees the King licking his lips "you will die, bastard, trust me. I'm going to take my time". Doesn't matter, he will not let fear overpower him, he could never do that to Arya. "You can take my life, but I won't let you take anything else". He tries to sound as confident as possible.

"How dare you, bastard..." 

"You are fearless" the woman, Cersei, cuts the King and she sounds almost _admirative_ "but it was expected, you came here, ready to die and before that, you gave your life away to the thiefs and rapists of the Wall". She sounds almost angry, now. "That been said, you should remember that your life is not the only thing we can take". She looks towards Arya "if you not wed her, we will sell your pretty sister to a whore house".

They can't be serious! "You can't do this, it is madness!" His voice sounds so desperate to his own ears. "Talk again about madness, bastard and I will show you some" the King is shooting.

"Tell me, Lord Bealish, how worthy a highborn whore would be ?" Cersei asks to a faced weasel man "such a whore would be priceless" greed is written all over the man's face. "Her maidenhead, especially would be worth a few thousands golden dragons". He's trembling with rage, how that fucker can dare talk about Arya that way ? 

"You don't seem very please, Jon Snow ?" She is asking, her voice full of irony. He can always kill himself, isn't it ? "Oh and don't think about a noble sacrifice, like putting a end to your life" Seven Hells, can that woman read his mind ? "We would sell your sister to Lord Baelish anyway".

This is a nightmare, never he thought things could turn this way. "Think it through, you have the rest of the day in your cell to make up your mind". She then turns to the King, her son. "Whatever mother, if he refuses, I can still kill him".

***

He thought that the smell of the city was bad, but its nothing compared to the smell of his cell. Must be the dirtiest and darkest black cell of the Keep. Sleeping with coackrages for a few days now, he never thought he would regret the hard matlass of his room at Castle Black one day.

"That was a very foolish thing to do Snow" the dwarf is handing him a gourde of wine. "Still you are lucky, I guess".

"Lucky ?" he asks, incrediciously, before taking a sip of the wine. Its no ale but its better than the dirty water he was forced to drink. "Yes, _lucky_. My sister went to great links to keep you alive, though, I can't fandom her reasons". He raises a brow at that " I think her reasons are pretty obvious". The dwarf chuckles at that. "Ah, yes, my sister is certainly sadistic enough for _this_ to be a reason. Yet I suspect that there's something else". He looks at him oddly for a few moments "never mind".

"I wont do it" he says.

"Don't be an idiot, Snow."

"Could you do it ? Could you bed your own sister ?" he asks. 

"I would gladly _fuck_ my sister, Snow" he answers, grinning "but Cersei would cut my balls before I could stew her. So be a good bastard and fuck your pretty sister!"

"Can't you help us ?" He glances at the pin of the Hand, the dwarf wears on his chest. "I like you, Snow. I really do, but I will not betray my family for you" he points out.

"So, you will do nothing ?" he asks, disgust clear in his voice. Tyrion rolls his eyes "I have been doing more than my share in protecting your sisters. When Sansa was stupid enough to open her legs to my nephew, in a vain attempt to save your father, I was the one insisting on an immediate wedding. Trust me, Snow, if she was not his Queen, Sansa would have lived a living nightmare at my nephew's side. Jon shoots him a hard glare "well more than it is now" Tyrion says with a sigh. 

"As your other sister, keeping her safe was an hardship on his own. She tried to kill my nephew with a damn fork!" In other circumstances, he could have laughed at that. 

***

She is so uncomfortable in her wedding dress. She never wanted this, in truth, this is a nightmare. To be the center of the attention of a feast, to be a fucking bride. At least her promised husband is her best friend. Not an old and overweighted Lord or a fucking _Frey_... The Lannisters, they thought themself so clever, but despite the taboo, she doesn't really care about marrying Jon. She hates the idea of a marriage, with _anyone_ , yet she knows that Jon will never hurt her, he will never force her to be someone else. What of it, if he's her brother ? Only her _half-brother_ a small voice is whispering to her, even if Jon was never the half of anything... After all, Targaryens have been marrying betweens brothers and sisters for generations. Who knows ? Maybe Jon's mother was a Targaryen ? 

She laughs at the thought, while trying to adjust the damn dress. She became quite good at wearing dresses, her mother would be proud. Not that she really cares, the Queen was delighted when she told her about the engagement her mother and Robb made between her and a _Frey_.

Fury, that's what she felt when she found out that she was sold by her mother and brother for a _bridge_. She understands her position, what being born inside House Stark means, in terms of duty for her family, she hates it, but she understands... Still a damn bridge ? Is that all she's worth to Robb and her mother ?

Well, now, no more Frey for her, thanks to the Lions. Part of her whishes she could be a fly on the wall when Lady Catelyn will found out about her marriage with Jon. The thought brought a smile on her face. 

"Good, you put the dress willingly" she turns sharply facing _that woman_ entering her room "aren't you a pretty thing ?" Arya narrows her eyes.

"Are you looking for a sharp object wolf-girl ?" Cersei asks, lightly. "I would like to pierce your green eyes, but I know my brother would pay the price" Arya answers.

"So wild, wolf-girl, so _stupid_ , I see so much of myself in you". Arya can only scoffs at that "oh but I do, when I was a little girl, I only wanted to do what my brother was doing, I wanted to pick up a sword, being able to defend my House on a battlefield. But I was told that my only utility was to open my legs and to pop up children for a fat Lord".

Arya hates it, but she recognizes the bitterness in Cersei's voice, she felt the same so many times after all...

"So I hope you can appreciate the gift I'm offering you" Its _fucking_ unbelievable "the _gift_ ?" she asks. Cersei seems surprised "would you rather marry a Frey ? We are family now, after all, my future grandchild is your nephew or niece, so yes, a gift". Her skin crawls at the reminder of the life growing inside Sansa "Its no gift! Just a way to humiliate my House!" 

Cersei is very serious suddenly "I'll admit wolf-girl, the public humiliation is a bonus, but its not the main reason for this" she states. 

"Then what's the reason ?" Cersei just tries to fuck with her head, Arya is sure of it. "Doesn't concern you, lets just say that I'm _saving_ something, something _precious_ to me. Its amusing, I almost forgot that I could consider something other then my children precious."

"I don't understand" Arya sounds almost defeated "maybe one day you will, if you are lucky" Cersei simply says. 

"You threatened to sell me to a whore house" she blames. Cersei rolls her eyes before answering "an empty threat silly girl, my father would have never allowed such a thing. I just needed your brother to believe it"

"You murdered my father" she blames again and strongly. "I tried to save you father silly girl... I merely underestimated my son's bloodlust".

"So none of this is your fault ? Is that what you tell yourself at night, when you try to sleep ?" Arya asks incredulously

"You can blame me and hate me all you like wolf-girl, but you will soon have your own child, I will make sure of it. Then maybe you will understand". 

"You're so full of shit!" Arya says angrily. The woman doesn't answer, she is just grinning "such a dirty mouth, lets hope your brother will wash that mouth"

***

The taste is still here, _her_ taste... In front of the High Septon, he had to do it, he had to kiss Arya, but now the taste of her lips, his little sister's taste, is haunting him. He tried during the feast to get rid of it , with the food and the wine or the ale. But Arya's taste is still here, like printed on his own lips, maybe forever. All because he has tasted what he should have never tasted. 

Arya is standing in front of the bed, naked. He tries, he really _tries_ not to look, but his eyes are bastard's eyes and they are lingering on Arya's naked form. She is not his little sister anymore, but a breathtaking young woman... Their father, he used to say that Arya was Lyanna Stark reborn, for the first time he really understands why a war was fought for his aunt.

For the first time in his life, he feels that he's not worthy of Arya, he's just a bastard after all, not a dragon prince or a mighty stag...

"That's not very fair, you should be naked too, Jon Snow." He closes his eyes at the sound of the woman's voice. Cersei Lannister is sitting behind him, with a perfect view on the large bed. It is the price for avoiding the bedding ceremony and a way for the Lannisters to ensure that the marriage is indeed consumed.

"Forget about her" says Arya, coming closer "its just you and me, like it always was". Despite her reassuring words, Jon can see how nervous Arya is. Her breathing is so fast that her chest is moving up and down. He tries, very hard, not to notice the mouvements of her breasts. She is also slighty sweaty and its not because of the heat in the room, he knows. Gently, Arya is liffting Jon's shirt, her hand passing on his muscled stomac, he can't help but shiver at the touch. 

When she starts to unbuckle his belt, he wants to stop her, he really do, but he just can't. Soon they are both naked and he should be ashamed of how hard he is, but looking into Arya's grey eyes and the obvious lust there, the shame just washes over him.

"Arya I need you to lie down, I need to make sure that you're _ready_ " Arya simply nods before lying on the bed, her legs still closed. Looming over his sister, Jon start to kiss her and at that moment he knows that he is lost. Her taste is incredible, making his bastard's blood boil. And the way Arya is responding to the kiss... Gods, opening her mouth to him, his little sister suddenly eager, her tongue seeking his! 

Arya is so young and innocent, she doesn't understand how wrong this is! But he knows, bastard that he is! Jon's hands are all over Arya's body, her hips, her stomac, her breasts, he's playing with her nipples and Arya is moaning, the most beautiful and sinful sound he ever heard. The need, the _craving_ is too strong and he take Arya left nipple into his mouth. 

Arya is crying now, a cry of pleasure and Jon kisses her stomach delighting himself at the sight of the freckles near her belly button. Arya's legs are now fully open for him and the scent of her arousal is driving him mad!

"You're so wet Arya, is that for your brother ?" Jon doesn't recognize the sound of his own voice. Arya doesn't say anything, she is just blushing red and opens her legs even more. Like a starving wolf, Jon unleashes his inner beast on his little sister's cunt. 

Orther then Arya's cries, the only thing you can hear in the room is the lewd sound of the bastard, Jon Snow, feasting on the most intimate and private part of his sister. Cersei Lannister watches completely mesmerized and a little envious

The two wolves are completely breathless at first, then Arya's eyes are wide open when she feels the tip of her brother's cock at her entrance. She doesn't say anything, Jon doesn't ask aything, they are just kissing again and the next thing Arya knows is pain. Like a sudden, burning pain, but as Jon moves in and out of her, the pain fades and the pleasure, an indescribable pleasure rises!

He won't last long, sick bastard that he is. The feeling of Arya's cunt wrapping around his cock was almost enough to finish him, he even took some pleasure, a sick pleasure at the sight of Arya's face slightly distorted by the pain. He didn't took pleasure in hurting her, no he took pleasure knowing that he was her _first_ and her _last_ , a treacherous voice is whispering to him . The faint smell of her blood turning his inner wolf more lustful than ever... There is something else, something hidden, deep inside of him. An unknown voice telling him that _this_ is right, that bedding his sister is not a sin. Maybe Lady Stark was always right about him... Feeling Arya's cunt clenching around him, he doesn't care.

"Well, that was quite something!" Cersei Lannister is standing in front of their bed

Jon and Arya are still lying on the bed, naked and in each other arms, Arya sending the woman a furious glare. "We did what you wanted, yes, can you leave now ?" Jon asks. 

Cersei looks at them for a few moment, before answering "all, right I guess you both deserve some _privacy_ "

"But before I leave, I want you to show me your sister's cunt, Jon Snow." Jon is raging and he wants nothing more than to to strangle that woman, wasn't this enough ? "Its okay Jon, lets finish this" Arya strangely steady voice is calming him. Arya opens her legs wide in front of Cersei and Jon very carefully spreads his sister's folds. Jon's seed leaking out of Arya's cunt.

"Good, good" Cersei seems very _pleased_

"You may hate me right now, Snow. But I want you to remember, I saved your line!"

Jon snaps, rising from the bed "what it is to you ? Why do you care ?" Suddenly an horrible thought is twisting his guts, the horror must be readable all over his face because cersei laughs "don't worry Snow, I'm not you mother!"

"Then why, did you knew my mother ?" He hates how desesperate his voice sounds. 

Cersei quickly glances at Arya "Doesn't matter, just know that if I had noticed you during my visit at Winterfell, I would have never allowed you to take the black!

By the Old Gods, who is this woman to him ? "You are bound to House Lannister now, that's all you need to know".

"What do you mean ?" Its Arya who is asking.

"My son signed your royal pardon, Snow. You are no longer a member of the Night's Watch, oathbreaker or not. You have agreed to serve House Lannister, in exchange you were released from the Watch and of course, you took your pretty sister as a bride". 

Jon feels that the ground under his feet is opening, ready to swallow him whole. "People, people will never believe this. Robb will not." His voice is almost breaking. 

"People will believe what they want to believe, especially when it comes to a bastard! When your first child will be here, they even might believe that Ned Stark was bedding whores from lys!" She sounds and looks so smug at that moment. 

With that, Cersei leaves the room. 

Jon turns slowly towards Arya "I'm so sorry" he says. "Don't be stupid, Robb will win the war and we will kill every single Lannisters" Arya responds firmly.

"I still did _this_ " Jon looks at the messy bed "and if you are with child..." 

" _We_ did this Jon and if we have a child, then I will love him!" There is so much conviction in her voice. 

"Robb.."

"Fuck Robb, if he doesn't understand we can live somewhere else, anywhere else!" Jon likes the sounds of that, climbing on the bed, he takes refuge inside Arya's arms. Soon drifting to sleep, dreaming of a life far away from Westeros. He dreams of a new land, of a child looking so much like him and Arya. 

In the dream, dragons are dancing in the sky.


End file.
